


Edible

by accioserotonin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Remus Lupin, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioserotonin/pseuds/accioserotonin
Summary: After being locked away in the dungeon for a grueling double potions lesson, wherein Slughorn kept clucking  disapprovingly and thick steam dampened your every orifice with sweat, nothing sounded better than escaping outdoors to await for lunch in the biting cold.  None of your schoolmates seemed to share your sentiment, so for the time being it was only you and your boyfriend huddled under a tree
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Edible

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of drug use (cannabis), mildly suggestive 
> 
> Remus John Lupin is a bisexual stoner who frequently sleeps through lessons and I won't be convinced otherwise.

After being locked away in the dungeon for a grueling double potions lesson, wherein Slughorn kept clucking disapprovingly and thick steam dampened your every orifice with sweat, nothing sounded better than escaping outdoors to await for lunch in the biting cold. None of your schoolmates seemed to share your sentiment, so for the time being it was only you and your boyfriend huddled under a tree. Remus, who had not qualified for N.E.W.T level potions, had spent the last class block smoking with a friend from Hufflepuff instead, hidden away behind greenhouse number seven. **  
**

Currently his head was resting on the ample swell of your stomach, one hand lazily stroking up and down your thigh as he hummed a mildly familiar tune. Each stroke upward brought his hand closer to the apex of your thighs, and you were becoming increasingly aware of the heat of his hand breaching the thick wool of your tights. After a few more passes, and just before he could reach his desired destination, you pressed your legs tightly together. Trapping his hand between the thick of your thighs, you reprimanded him softly, if not a bit breathlessly. 

He didn’t verbally acknowledge you, instead twisting his head first to allow him to press a soft kiss to the space just about your knee, and then in your direction to meet your eyes; an unapologetic little grin on his face. His pupils were still blown wide and you couldn’t help but chuckle down at him, twirling a piece of his hair between your fingers, “I wish I felt as good as you.”

He blinked slowly before nuzzling his head further into your stomach; “Watts is probably still hanging around, I could get him to roll another.” 

You dragged your nails across the sensitive skin of his scalp, delighting in his pleased noises, “You know how I feel about smoking.” 

“Hmmm…” He bit down on his lip absentmindedly, worrying the skin between his teeth before releasing it with a pop, “I’ve heard you can infuse it with food. Shall I make you a tart, my love?” 

Perhaps harsher than you intended, a loud guffaw escaped your lips, “Y-You?” 

Remus Lupin was a talented young man in many ways, but as his attempt at a romantic gesture over summer holiday had proven, an utter disaster in the kitchen. You could practically still taste bitterly burned bread on your tongue. 

Narrowing his eyes in mock scorn he delivered a quick nip to the sensitive skin of your stomach, hard enough to be felt even through the layers of your uniform, before continuing on undeterred; 

“Peter, then. He’s quite a good baker.” 

“And you, what will you do?” 

“I’ll deliver them to you, and after you’ve eaten, and have begun to feel so deliciously good, _I’ll_ eat.” 

Something in his expression told you he was no longer talking about laced desserts.

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on tumblr @acciobraincell  
> Feedback always appreciated! Cheers! xx


End file.
